IM BACK WITH NEW!
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: Hola. Me extrañaron? soy creepylover. La que hizo el fic de LOCAS AVENTURAS, EL TERCERO, GROJBAND, SOUTHPARK, EL LAPIZ. Eh vuelto para dejar mas. Eh estado e HIATUS mucho tiempo y aquí les vengo a decir como estar en contacto y cuando podre subir nuevas historias. y también algunos adelantados de mis fics mas famosos. Así que...lean:B


**H** OLA BITCHES! AADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIO POR MAS ! B)

YO! :D CREEPYLOVER :D

*se escuchan sonidos de grillo*

Chiga-

BUENOOOO No estoy completamente devuelta, escuela y actividades.

Volvere a continuar fics nuevos y viejos.

Grojband

south park

wander over yonder

entre otras.

si es que quiere leer as de mis historias, y ver cuando pueden tener nuevos avisos de mis historias, dibujos y esas cosas.

Tengo tres paginas en las que estare aunciando...

La primera! FACEBOOK! se que mi nombre fue creepylover, pero ahrita la tengo como starunicorngalaxy (emticon de estrella)

Es nueva la paina pero para mas informacion puede entrar ahi.

La seguda INSTAGRAM: Princess_of_galaxies subo dibujos por si quieren ver.

Hablare y dibujare de viejos fics y nuevos fics.

Tercera: WATTPAD ... F.I.M (emoticon de estrella): oh.. StarBooksalaxy

cuarta_ TWITTER... esta es algo diferete se llamaa DARK AD DUMB POETRY.

Solo queria avisarles.

ademas

LOS EXTRAÑO DEMASIADO!

Y porque loes amo mucho, aqui les dejo un adelato de: GROJBAND

un adelanto de: EL TERCERO de WOY

otro adelanto de: PPGZ

otro de SOUTHPARK... llamado FAMILY. que es un nuevo fic parecido a una parodia de FRIENDS.

* * *

GROJBAND:

Corey: Yo, el gran Cornelius. Va a- (se queda mudo) va ha. . . (Le susurra a una chica) ¿Que voy a hacer?

Kin: ¡CORTE! (sentado en una silla de director) Corey, esta escena ya paso mas de 4 veces. Aprende tu linea, recuerda, eres un chico sin amigos que busca capturar humanos para cumplir su sueño de ser un guardia de seguridad que pelea animales robots.

Kon: (con una bata de laboratorio) No creo que estemos autorizados para hacer una obra basadas en dos videojuegos.

Kin: ¡Si lo estamos!

Corey: (Interrumpe confundido viendo a los lados) ¿ Alguien a visto a Rosa?

Kin: (Se levanta de la silla) ¡SILENCIO! Haremos esta obra como yo lo diga, es mi sueño ser director de cine.(Lo ilumina a luz y canto de angeles mientras mira hacia arriba con ojos llorosos)

Laney: (interrumpe) Pense que era ser patinador de hielo.

Kin: Eso fue ayer (coloca sus manos en sus caderas) ¡AHORA A TRABAJAR!

* * *

WOY

sSylia: Vamos Wander sueltalo, ya estuvo bueno.

Wander: (deja a Ron en el suelo) Portate bien... hijo mio ¡No le hagas caso extraños!

Sylvia: Wander estaremos a 10 cm de el.

Wander: OH... Si.¿Que decías del huevo?

Sylvia: Si, (saca u huevo) imagina que este huevo es Ron (se le cae el huevo "accidentalmente" y se rompe) Ups!

Wander:(Lo ve con horror) R-Ron?... (Se agacha) RON!?... ROOOOOOOOOON! HABLAME TORITO! (toma la yema con sus dedos y s elo embarra a la cara y llora)

Sylvia: Por amor a- Wander! (Apunta al verdadero Ron) Ron esta aqui, ese es solo un huevo ... por sexta vez.

* * *

PPGZ

Escenas del proximo capitulo!

Momoko: EH!? Masaru tiene una cita con Anrima!?

(Se ve a Anrima sentada e una mesa junto con Masaru hablando algo apenados)

Kaoru: valla ya era hora.

iyako: Que bonito! Al parecer fue por ese baile en la feria de la ciudad.

(Aparece Masaru y Anrima segun se llama bailado una cancion movida)

Momoko: Pero el me invito a salir a bailar primero.

Kaoru: Si , pero lo rechazaste pendeja XD.

Miyako: Ademas no que dijiste que Kerick te invito a bailar?

Momoko: (Nerviosa) ahh...ehh...

Kaoru y MIyako:(Dudosas y molestas) Momokooooo!

Momoko: OH! parece que peludito y la banda gangrena capturaron a Masaru!

(Aprece la escena donde la banda gagrena mete a un saco a Masaru)

Miyako: Momoko no cambies el tema

Momoko: NOS VEMOS LUEGO! (nerviosa)

Mitako y Kaoru: MOMOKO!

* * *

South Park

Craig: (come un taco) ¿Saben?,los tacos me recuerdan a la playa.

Stan: Osea, ¿como?

Clyde: Bueno años atras mi familia y yo fuimos a la playa,y mamá trajo unos tacos,ella estaba comiendo en el agua y pues bueno le dio un calambre, papá fue a auxilarlia y se hundió también porque no sabia nadar, montaron un show en el agua y mi hermana tuvo que ir por ellos ya que yo no podía porque acababa de comer y no quería que me pasara lo mismo que a mamá,entonces saco a mis papás del agua su brasier se rompio, luego se resbalo y un canrejo pincho su cara y grito y fue al mar jajajaja se ahogo y jajajja estuvo en coma por un año.

Todos: . . .

Clyde: ¿Que?

Stan: Nada. . . Hey, ¿y si vamos a la playa?

Roy: A mi me párese genial,quiero enseñarles mi hermoso cuerpo a las jovencitas de la playa (muestra sus no musculos)

Cartman: ¡HA! Si claro, el que si tiene musculos soy yo. (Muestra su pachi)

Clyde: Pueden callarse, estan siendo ridiculos!

Kyle: Gracias Cly-

Clyde: (le interrumpe) El que si esta mamado soy yo (muestra sus musculucitos)

Cartman: Almenos yo si tengo carne!

Roy: Almenos estoy flaco!

Clyde: Al menos soy popular!

Shelly:(les arroja una lata de soda y les pega a los tres, ¿como? No se, es Shelly) ¡Callense, mojones!

Aun a sus 20 años, Shelly sigue estando malhumorada. Pero le quitaron sus frenillos.

Stan: Uh!, Shelly, hermana de mis corazones, ¿nos llevas a la playa?

Shelly: Eh,¿cual es la palabra que busco?, a si, ¡NO!

Stan: . . . Token.

Token: (Suspira) Te daré 40 dollares.

Shelly: Nos vamos en una hora. (Entra a su habitación)

Kenny: Oigan como que ya esta empezando a hacer calor. (Se quita su chaqueta)

Shelly: (Baja con otra lata de soda) Ni tanto.

Kyle: ¿Cómo,no te importa sudar?

Shelly: Sudar me da asco a si que no lo hago.

Kyle: Todo el mundo suda.

Stan: Shelly no.

Craig: ¿Que eres de sangre fría o que?

Stan: ¿Shelly?,¿de sangre fría? (sarcastico)Noooooo

Shelly:(Saca un bloqueador que tenia en su bolsa y se lo unta en la cara)

Stan: (Se quita el bloqueador) ¡Oye, me voy a quedar disparejo!

Shelly: Larguense, preapren sus cosas que ya nos vamos, les dare 15 minutos.

Roy: Pero-

Shelly: ¡AHORA!

Todos salen corriendo con pavor.

* * *

¿Que piensan?

ESTEN ATENTOS! Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE SEGUIRME PARA MAS INFO!

LOS QUIEOR MUCHOS

PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D


End file.
